Story Time: MLP untammed
by Nintendawg
Summary: I saw this adorable picture on google. And after like, 2 hours I had enough... I needed to make a fic about it.


ul  
>li style="text-align: left;"<br>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Princesses, Twilight and Celestia, were in canterlot talking about their royal responsibility and sharing some gossip. Twilight laid in her idol's lap while Celestia petted her./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""... And guess who stopped the evil Chrysalis, again?" Twi went on. "Oh, who?" "Me." Celestia smiled and kissed Twi, making her shudder with pleasure.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! And princess... I heard some weird conspiracies about the founding of Equestria. Can you tell me how it really happened?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The ruler of the sun's eyes widened. "What did they say?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They said that you and Luna were doing it all the time and life was founded on incest... Is that true?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-no, Twilight,"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You stuttered, Is there something you want to tell me?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have nothing to share!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret that I've never told anypony, if you tell me what happen when you and Luna were fillies."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok Twilight. Just promise you won't tell anypony or I'll be forced to strip you of your title." She sighed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just tell me something, is this story for older ponies?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She nodded. "Especially not for 17 year olds like you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok tell me, tell me!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She took a breath in and exhaled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"CELESTIA'S POV TALE:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me and Luna were done doing our royal duties, and had time to sit around the castle and relax.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sister! Why must we be the ones making the important decisions!" Luna complained. "Don't worry, in a few years we'll be the ones that make the rules." I hoped. "Your the only pony around here that gets me." She grumbled. "Awwww, well we could always ask the ponies of Unicornia to elect us." I said thinking about what I'd do as a queen. "No, we need to be aggressive and dictate the citizens!" She yelled. "Luna, we have to stay calm, we'll have power I promise."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She sighed and said fine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I trotted around the castle by Luna's side looking at all the posters. Luna didn't seem happy about what I had that she didn't. "Was I a mistake?" She asked looking at me. "What do you mean?!" She frowned and looked down to her hooves. "When mommy and daddy made me, the didn't mean it didn't they?" A tear fell down the filly's cheek. "How could you say that!? Your not a mistake you are a beautiful girl. I can tell we'll rule side by side in the future. You can be my cute sister" I said magically pitching her cheeks. She smiled. "But look at the castle flags, they're all your cutemarks. None of them are mine!" I looked at the flags and she was right. I smiled at her and dug into my saddle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here!" I joyfully said giving my little sister a rolled paper.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's this?" She asked magically holding the paper.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I made it for you! Remember last month was hearts in hooves day? I realized that you felt left out in our castle... Open it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She opened it and she started having a wider and wider open smile. "Sister... It's so, b-beautiful."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The poster was triangular shaped. It was filled with glitter and my hoof prints, hearts and Luna's cutiemark. I wasn't the best drawer, but the effort was enough to make anypony a filly's age to tears.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back in modern Equestria (BME)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you still have it?!" Twilight asked getting overjoyed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe later we can ask Luna if she kept it." Celestia said thinking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tell more of the story!" Celestia petted Twilight, and Twi returned the affection with a kiss. She continued the story.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back to the story(BTS)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I also handed her a card with a heart on it. She opened it and read aloud,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~These are three wishes I give to you, to show you my appreciation of you being my sister~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't get it? What does this mean?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She gave me the puzzled look.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll do three things for you!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like a slave?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yep! But I'll do anything, anything you want." I ended with a smirk.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(BME)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight's wings started erecting slowly with every word she spoke. Celestia noticed her and stopped.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Twilight? Are you getting e-excited over my childhood story?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""... I'm sorry Princess..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm just joking. It's normal."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, *giggling*... Since it's normal, could you p-pet me on more then my stomach?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like your legs and thighs?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-yea..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Celestia started petting her all over. And Twilight's wings went full erect and her leg twitched, her mouth opened drooling pleasure.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(BTS)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anything?" She said rubbing her hoof on her chin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yep."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Awesome!" She said jumping around.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My first wish is to have endless wishes." She looked at me with her daring eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok, fine." I rolled my eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She hugged me. "Thank you so much!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're welcome."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We kept going through the hall, passing posters and greeting guards formally.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not gonna go on night shift in Everfree forest. I have better things to do then protect some stupid artifact!" A guard said. "But it'd make you famous and probably a king." Said the other guard. "King my flank, I have to bone somepony tonight." The guards kept saying words we didn't understand until we got older. We stopped eavesdropping and trotted along.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hay, I have a wish to tell!" Luna said nudging me. "What is it?" I said wanting her to say a kiss. "I want you to support and help me get that artifact!" I gave her the 'are you crazy' look. "Ok... But do you know how we'd get there?" I said. "I'll plan everything tonight! Will you help me?" I nodded. She smiled. "Hay sis?" She said smirking. "I wish for a kiss." I blush and yelled "yes!" She looked at me raising a brow. "*cough* uhhh I mean ok." We leaned in and I pressed my lips against hers. She moaned for a second, sliding her tongue inside of my mouth and we separated leaving a strand of spit. We saw the spit and blushed a deep red. "Can we do this again sometime?" Luna asked me. "Gladly." I replied.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The break was over and we went back to our rooms to see and authorize documents and petitions.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hay, do you think we should let gay ponies get married?" Luna asked. I twiddled my hooves. "Well yea... I think everypony should be able to love whoever they want." I subtly hinted to me and Luna. She shrugged and stamped allow on the petition. I went trough a bunch of other papers and finished within two hours. Luna had a hard time figuring out what to allow so I did it for her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was 8:36 and we were served dinner. Today was breakfast night and we had her favorite cereal. I spoon fed her magically. "Mmmphhh... It's so good." I blushed when she said that. When she finished I cleaned her dish an put my diner in the fridge. I wasn't hungry. I came in to the room to see my sister righting notes on something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Finished!" She announced.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""With what?" I said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Our plan! That's what!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She handed me the paper and I read through it. "Are we doing this tonight?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She nodded. "Don't worry we have an hour and a half before we do the plan." I went sat in my bed and watched Luna pack every thing in her saddle bag and my bag. I sat and read a book about codes. "We still have 12 mins left. What do we do now?" She looked at me. "We could kiss really quick." I smiled and leaned in. The dark blue pony leaned in and pushed hers against mine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(BME)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight moved her hoof down her body.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No twilight! You can't start masturbating, we'll get it so much trouble."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I couldn't help it! This is a life fantasy for me; my idol petting me and telling me a really 'exciting' story. I had to do it, princess."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I forgive you, i'll 'help' you just try not to make too much noise." She slowly moved her hoof down her students body, all the way down to where Twilight 'sparkles'. She rubbed it along with her thighs and stomach.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""P-princess! Ahhhh! Just little faster!" Twilight said. The Princess did causing Twi to moan louder and louder. Princess Celestia nibbled on her ear.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mmphhh! I'm getting close!" Her mouth was drooling still and she was getting wetter. And the white alicorn nibbled on her neck and rubbed so fast she was getting inside of Twilight.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just a second longer..." Twi tried holding it in but she came all over the princess. She pulled her hoof out and The Princess of friendship yelled out her name. Celestia gave her, her hoof and Twi licked her love juice off of it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's so good." She said polishing her teacher's hoof. When she was done her wings folded.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How do you feel?" Celestia asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I feel relived. Like a love has built up inside of me for you, and you let me release it on you, " Her student replied. "You're still gonna pet me right? While you tell me the story?" She nodded.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(BTS)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We sat there a while kissing, both of our wings erected. We pushed are tongues together making us hornier. But there was nothing we could do. We were fillies and had no idea what to do with what we felt. Our tongues played some more. We stopped and took a breath second. She got on the bed with me and went over me. She kissed me making me hotter.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She lowered her body onto me. We separated our tongues again making a longer strand of spit. She lowered her self even more on to me. Then, our privates touched and I pushed her off of me. There was some resistance.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry..." I apologized to her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for them to touch."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's okay silly filly."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Our wings? Why are they still up?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have no idea."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's weird... Do you think it had something to do with our things touching?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Naw, it had to be something else."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lets just go maybe our things will fold later."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I noddedp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was night so it was heavily guarded. Me and Luna trotted softly in the shadows oh the halls. The guard's light almost shimmered on to my tail, but I quickly evaded it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurry!" She whispered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The doors were closed but it wasn't locked so we just quietly pushed it open. We kept tip hoofing out side of the castle, nearing Everfree forest. Then we reached the outskirts of the dark, erie forest.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's the plan?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I dunno... I thought we'd wing it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I face hoofed. "Then why are we out in the cold?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You didn't have a choice..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""*sigh* do you have ANY idea of what to do?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhhhhh... We're looking for a statue thingy right? Ponies want there dirty hooves all over it, but our guards will try to protect it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The more guards, the closer we are to the thingy!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! Your really smart! But, then couldn't we just ask them to give it to us?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No! They'd tell our parents we were out at night, then they'd ground us... FOR LIFE!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slapped my hoof on her muzzle. "Quiet!" I whispered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And besides they'd think we're worth more than a paper stamper."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded in agreement.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We ventured into the forest deeper and saw a large amount of ponies around a rectangular building. We came closer and closer. We saw it, it was a metal place that held some pearl.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes!" She whispered loudly. "That was waaaayyy to easy!" We peeked our heads across the wall. "I need to pee!" Luna whined. My stomach started growling and a dirty thought popped into my mind. "Hold it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All we need to do is pick it up and take it." I said. Luna screamed and she disappeared. I got terrified and ran in circles looking for her. "Sis! Sis! Where are you!" Then a metal pipe hit be over the head. "Owwwww!" I screamed starting to cry. The mysterious pony hit me again. I got knocked out. I woke up, upside down. Tied from a rope.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""*Sniffle* what is going on?!" Luna said crying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked around the place. It looked like a cellar. Black silhouettes shadowed all across the room. They looked like she'd tools and dead ponies.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is happening?!" I said yelling across the room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm scared!" Luna said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stallion came into the room. He was southern looking. Mean and rapey looking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hay there little fillies."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let us go!" I said trying to be brave.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go? I can't let you go. I need you to be tortured and if you cooperate nicely I'll let you die slower."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Die?! Please don't kill me!" Luna cried crying her eyes out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We'll pay you! Anything! We're royalty." If I had a free hoof I would've face hoofed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Royalty eh? I'll sell your body parts for big bits!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please do something!" Luna yelled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let me get my chainsaw. You girls wait here." He ended with a wink.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was stupid for leaving a alicorn like me and sis in a room with sharp objects. "Sis?" I whispered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""*Sniffle* what? *sniffle*"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You see that knife?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She nodded.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" levitate it to cut your self free."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She did it and cut her self down. Before she hit the ground she flew a bit above the ground then landed softly. She untied me and I did what she did. "Rednecks..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her legs started twitching again. "What's wrong." I whispered. "I need to pee." She whispered trying to stay in one place. The door started jiggling. We flew under the table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Girls I found the ch-... Where the hell are those girls?!" He got tempered and kicked his supplies everywhere. I crawled out with the knife, that was levitating. I ran at him screaming, and stabbed him in the back. He didn't say a word, instead he creepily laughed and bucked me right at the wall.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He stood over me and stepped on my wings. He was about to kick me until his throat started bleeding. Luna saved my life. He fell over in a pile if blood.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I killed somepony..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you... You saved me."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I killed him..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's okay, you where just trying to protect me." I said padding her on the shoulder.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No! It's not ok! I killed somepony!" She slapped my hoof and started crying again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We checked the the house. Which was clear of any other ponies. We stepped out of the house and went on the path home.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So that's it, we're quitting?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She stopped and fell on her hooves. "I need to go!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The thought was still in my mind so I just mared up and threw it out there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am thirsty..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It took her a second and she realized what I was implying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want to drink my pee?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I kick the dirt embarrassed. "Y-yea"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She didn't judge me, probably because she needed to released and quick. "Then do it!" We walked behind a bush and she laid back. She spread her legs and avoided I contact with me. I put my mouth over her private making her moan for a second. Both of our wings erected again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't blame the taste on me, you made breakfast today." She blushed holding the pee in. Then turned red cheeked when she released the flood gates open. The urine was gushing in my mouth and my throat. She had a lot to give she kept peeing inside of me until minutes later she was finally done. The last tangy sweet drops landed on to my tongue.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I licked around it to make sure I had everything. Then just for fun I jammed my tongue in her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sister... It's so good."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I continued. Pushing my tongue in the flaps of her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please... More."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My head started bobbing to suck on to her crotch.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's more pee!" She screamed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seconds later she came deep in my mouth, I swallowed it and got off of her. She got up straining but her wings folded not mine. I got up and didn't say a word to her until she went in the direction of the stone thingy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are we going this way?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're getting the artifact."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded. And looked around for her. We came to the artifact. And saw it sitting there. We trotted along and grabbed it. Long story short we retrieved it and went home. We were in our room. Luna just got out of the shower. A I was just finishing up brushing my teeth.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are we gonna give this to somepony?" I said holding the rusty artifact.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Before we do that I just wanted to say how much I'm sorry I put you through this. And how much I love you..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Awwwww! It's ok Luna. And I love you too!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And I don't know what this is so can you doit to me?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do what?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bone me."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gladly"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPresent day Equestria.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's how it happened."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight's jaw stayed open in surprise. "T-thank you princess..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now, tell me your secret."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight snapped out of her trancep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please don't tell," celestia nodded. "Ok, whew... Princess... I had sexual relations with my mom when I was younger."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your mom?!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight nodded disappointedly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And my brother..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well... How did this start?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It all happen in... (will be pt2)p  
>li  
>ul 


End file.
